Lust
'Lust ' is a sin kaiju created by SuperNerd. She was framed as a psychotic killer. Appearance Lust's helmet has no visor, similarly to Gluttony. She dawns a long white dress and wears grey gloves over her hands. She has no legs an instead floats around. The neck piece she wears is also grey. History Pre-Sin Lust began as 23 year old college student Susan Conners. She was nice, and kind, and did a lot of good things. Back in her senior year of high school, a new boy moved into her neighborhood. His name was Chase Smith. He played sports and did other normal things boys do at this age, like hanging out with his friends and learning how to drive cars. She took an immediate liking to him and the two started dating. What she didn't know was that Chase wasn't such a good person on the inside. He was involved in several crimes of rape, murder, and drug dealing. But he did however, love Susan as much as she loved him. They found out that they got accepted into the same college and their dorms where right next to each other. Sometimes when their roommates weren't in their rooms they would sneak in and talk. Other times they would talk in the hallway outside. But now that she was living so close to him, Susan noticed something. He would always be gone at midnight, and his car wouldn't be parked in campus. She tried calling him so he didn't answer. He had left his phone in his room, so Susan grabbed it and traced any of his previous calls, texts, and any locations he had been. Bingo. First text message. The first text message was by a guy Chase named "Jghtiwcfr". Obviously they where hiding something. She read the text message. "Okay, come here at 12 pm if u want some." She was furious. She scrolled down the texts and began to realize that Chase wasn't cheating on her, but he was doing drugs. She searched his drawer and found a small bag of cocaine. She wasn't mad, she was disappointed, not just in Chase, but herself. She trusted this seemingly nice guy with her life, yet she never asked him a single personal question until recently. But he had asked her personal questions. He knew where her family lived, how many siblings she has, and much more. Susan was convinced he would do horrible things to her family, but she couldn't will herself to do anything. Chase came home and saw Susan staring at his bag of cocaine and his cellphone. "Is this what you call trust?" She asked him. "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL TRUST????" She screamed so loudly her roommate came into the room to see what was happening. Chase saw her, pulled out his gun and shot her. Susan ran over to him trying to choke him but he just slapped her out of the way and took his cocaine and phone back. He sat down on the floor and pointed the gun to his head. "I'm sorry, I am so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry Susan. I didn't mean to catch you up in this........ would this be alright?" he said tightening his grip on the trigger. "NO!" Susan said running over to him again. At this point police had entered the room, and because Susan was holding the gun, they thought she was the attacker. The officer shot at her just as Chase shot himself. The two woke up and looked at each other. Susan stared at Chase and said "So I guess we're dead now. Shouldn't have shot myself." Chase looked at her. "I can't believe you! Doing drugs and killing people! ... I need to know something." "I mean considering we're dead I'll tell you anything." Susan replied. "Do you really love me?" Chase asked. "Yes, I do..." Susan said as she began to cry, although it took her some time to actually respond to this question. "Your lying." Chase said. "No I'm not! Forget about all of my criminal charges and what am I? A perfectly functioning human being. Chase, I'm sorry. I really am. I may not believe in heaven or hell, but I know I will be repented for my sins. I... Just please." Susan said as she began to vanish. "NO! Susan!" Chase screamed as he too began to vanish. Member of the Sins Susan woke up, lying on the head of the Statue of Liberty. She looked down and realized she had no legs, but instead a fine white dress, made out of the most beautiful silk she could ever imagine. "I was repented. Reincarnated with no legs. So this is my punishment." She said still looking down at her legs before she began to levitate. She began to shake and wobble until she realized it was her doing. She looked at the New York skyline. It reminded her of a past life that she couldn't seem to remember. She looked to her right and saw a man in a white robe standing there. "You are Lust. Not Susan Conners, but Lust." the man said. It repeated in her brain until she fell unconscious. She awoke in a pit with other's that looked similar to her, except they where giant. "Seems all right with me." Wrath said. "Who... are...you?" Gluttony asked. The words echoed in her brain. "I am Lust." She said. At this, she began to grow in size until she was almost head to head with Wrath. "And you guys are?" She said, knowing something weird was happening. He said pointing at the two."Hel...lo...Lus..t" Gluttony said in a friendly voice. "It's always good to have a new comrade for battle." Wrath said happily. "So.... " Lust said. "What?" Wrath responded. "Who are we?" She asked. "The sins." A voice rang from above. A large man in a black robe stood there. "Don't forget that.". Lust looked at Wrath. "I'm going to call you Wrathy, is that okay." "Please no." He said scooting over. "Wrathy it is." She said, smiling under her mask. Powers * Water Magic - Lust can manipulate water, and pretty much any liquid matter. She can also gather nearby moisture and super charge it, turning into a plasma beam. * Goat Horns Lust - Lust can super charge the enemy with Plasma and bring them to her own little world. What she does, no one knows, and noone want's to. Name Lust's name comes from the word and sin Lust. I feel like I shouldn't be explaining this. Trivia * Lust is the last sin I will be making, I got tired and the concept is boring. * At least all three will make an appearance in COC. Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju